


[podfic] We Sign in Red

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Biting, Bloodplay, Coercion, F/M, Healing, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Peter Wins Season 1, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Peter's the alpha, and he's built a pack that isn't going to break."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] We Sign in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Sign in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784189) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  alternate universe - canon divergence, coercion, alpha Peter, pack binding, bloodplay, werewolf Stiles, knifeplay, healing, biting, possessive behavior  


**Length:** 00:19:06  
  
 **Download link:**  This podfic can be downloaded as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_We%20Sign%20in%20Red_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)   



End file.
